thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Daire Hikori
WIP >:| Profile Name: Daire Hikori Age: Seventeen. Race: Human Appearance Daire Has Black hair with a white puff, leading down to a long shock. He has Blue eyes, Save for his Left Eye, which is Red when is "Broken" (See: Personality). He wears a large, White scarf-necklace and has a black coat that is longer on the right side, the coat has Blue detail lines. He also wears two Backward-facing High-Velocity Knife Sheaths (BH-VKS) and custom Hidden-Pointed Tactical Ballistic Knives (H-PTBK). He has a dead or bored expression most of the time. He has a small Tattoo that adorns the left side of his face, this is said to glow, but is unconfirmed. Personality The Following is a report from ----Redacted---- on Daire Hikori and his alternate perona(s). Daire has a split personality. When he was ten, he had to kill two men who were attacking his mother; even though she was mortally wounded before he acted. He used a kitchen knife to kill the first attacker, and used bits of a broken bottle to kill the other. This alone is enough to scar a mind, bt he then had to watch his mother die. This fragmented his mind into two different individuals. Though there is evidence there may be a third, as the two individual personalities have the same ends, but seperate means. Daire: Daire is a forward-thinking, and often dispondant tactician. Due to severe Mental trauma at a young age, Daire has trust issues, and cannot express himself or his emotions very well at all. He often serv eys an area and opts for the path of least resistance. He has no sense of humor, and is often antisocial. Other members of C(CC)D communicate with him easily enough. He may be antisocial, be he can still communicate as though he was the most popular kid in school. He is the dominant personality of the two (+1?). Yake: Yake is the fragmented, or "Broken" persona. He was "Born" or created shortly after Daire killed the second attacker. (Darkness warning: The following may be disturbing to those who haven't watched enough anime such as Higurashi, Elfen Lied, or Another. You have been warned!) Yake, having been the memories of death and murder that Daire's mind attempted to suppress, was naturally attracted to death. He started hanging around graveyards, Just sitting for hours at a time with a creepy smile twisting his face. Eventually, he started re-enacting the night he was "Born," attacking criminals (drug dealers, street-side thugs) and using the blood to paint a 6-diamond cross under his left eye. He'd often be seen using the fresh blood as a temporary tattoo. (End Darkness warning!) Of the (two) personas, Yake is the more aggressive and blade-savy of the two. He charges in head-first, seeking out the most violent route. (3rd?) Persona: There is evidence that a third persona is at work. Though not active visably, it has something to do with the 6-diamond cross on Daire Hikori's left cheek. During combat with large groups, neither personality appears, as though this third persona is filling both roles. During this persona's time, Daire's eyes show neither amusement or disgust, but potray a master-bladesmen who seems to know when and where to strike. This persona is still a mystery to ----Redacted----. For twenty-one seconds after waking up from sleep, This persona is present, as though it is the body's protection during sleep. Due to his Multiple personality disorder, Daires body is often worn out. He sleeps 10 hours a day, and needs a constant supply of energy. Personas seem to take "naps" when they are not present. Weapons Daire is an expert with Knives. Daire uses a special blade-gauntlet combo: two Backward-facing High-Velocity Knife Sheaths (BH-VKS) and custom Hidden-Pointed Tactical Ballistic Knives (H-PTBK). His blades can be ejected via spring and go quickly to the hand; alternatively, there is an explosive charge that propells the blade with a lethal velocity (which is effective up to 10 meters). A wire is attached to the pommel of each blade, w hich is connected to a motor that retracts the blade if need-be. The entire mechanism is triggered by a flick of the wrist. Category:Fanon Character Category:Derrm's Stuff